


Your Unyielding Loyalty

by cxrclet



Series: Thranduil/Reader Collection [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the current captain of the Elven guard of Thranduil's Woodland Realm, but you dishonour yourself before your people in return for Tauriel's betrayal be forgiven. The amount of loyalty you hold for your friend leaves a strong impression on Thranduil and he can't seem to stop thinking about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Thranduil x Elf Warrior!Reader  
> Rating: T+  
> Warning: Triggers; None; Asshole Thrandy in this chapter.  
> A/N: Since I have no clue what part Legolas and Tauriel play in The Battle of the Five Armies, I’m gonna have to wing this and you guys are just gonna have to bear with me.

His armour rattled faintly as Thranduil dismounted from his elk, his cold gaze never averting from his son and his treacherous captain of the guard, or rather, former captain as the third member of their trio succeeded the post after the two days limit he granted his son to bring back his childhood friend or the kingdom would wash its hands of her; having been Tauriel’s second in command and trained under Legolas, the best archer in the Woodland Realm, you were a wise choice. Though Thranduil, himself, had never truly interacted with you save for the rare occasions when you would accompany Tauriel or Legolas when delivering their daily reports.

“You are foolish to show your face to me.” He regarded the fiery silvan-elf with a look of indifference, but try as he might he failed to conceal the hint of disappointment and betrayal which laced his wintry orbs.

“Father if you could—”

“Silence!” Thranduil didn’t miss a beat to reject his son’s, no doubt, attempt to plead for Tauriel’s life - just as you did when he gave you her position. While he admired your loyalty to your friend, and loyalty was well cherished by the Elvenking, he couldn’t ignore Tauriel’s defiance. “I have witnessed many bloodshed today. Take your leave now and perhaps I will not have your head.” True that may be, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him of his fondness for the auburn-haired warrior and why he took her under his wing in the first place — this time he will show generosity towards a traitor, for old time’s sake.

You, however, didn’t share the same sentiment, at least not in this context. As his majesty made his way to his royal tent to retire, you couldn’t stop your hand as it flew across your senior’s cheek; earning a gasp from those around you. You felt ashamed, especially when all eyes moved to you, that is including Thranduil’s, but your heart wept. As the king had previously stated; there had been too much bloodshed, countless of your kin fallen in battle. “How dare you abandon us!” You hissed, your brows furrowed in a mix of sorrows and confusion as those pair of azure orbs of yours bore into her amber ones.

“[Y/N]!” Legolas cried in surprise, his eyes widening at your unprecedented outburst. You had always been the voice of reason within your little group, the calm and the collected who would force intermission between their intensive training for the sake of their physical health.

You ignored Legolas and scrutinized your predecessor, “You were our captain!” You exclaimed almost accusingly, “You made a pledge of loyalty to our king and to us…how could you turn your back…” You were well aware you were currently being hysterical, but the dam you had built since Tauriel’s departure fell with the warriors you had lost in battle. You blamed yourself for the loss, you deemed yourself unworthy to be the commander - and if Tauriel hadn’t left perhaps there could have been less lives lost, even if it was just one it would have been worth it.

Tauriel offered you a look, one which you knew all too well and all you could give in return was a shake of your head. “You did not promise to protect the world Tauriel…but you did promise to protect our home and our people.”

“I’m sorry..” She whispered. But she wasn’t, at least not entirely. She was merely regretful for pushing you this far.

You heaved out a heavy sigh and approached the Elvenking with your head hanging low, “Your majesty…” You addressed him formally, never meeting his eyes, knowing what you were about to ask of him might ignite his infamous temper, “Despite Tauriel’s disobedience, she held no ill-intentions towards your majesty. I beg of you to pardon her…” You bowed your head lower as you added, “It would be unfortunate to discard a talented captain over one act of defiance.”

Thranduil paused as he considered your appeal; granted it would be a pity to lose someone of Tauriel’s finesse, but then there was the issue of condoning disloyalty. He couldn’t have the others thinking he would be forgiving should the act be committed again.

“Kneel.” He commanded coldly.

Your head shot up, as well as Tauriel’s and Legolas’, your expression unfolding into that of bemusement.

Thranduil raised his head slightly as he looked down at you, figuratively and literally, through half-lidded eyes, “In exchange for my forgiveness, forfeit your honour before our people. That is the payment I demand for Tauriel’s betrayal be pardon.”

This time you managed to hold a steady gaze against his penetrating one. Though you didn’t dare to look around, the heat all over you was enough confirmation of the many eyes no doubt plastered on you; you could practically feel pity radiating from your people.

"[Y/N] don’t—" Tauriel reached out to firmly hold your arm, squeezing it ever so slightly in hope to gain your attention.

But instead you shook her away and took a deep breath as you carefully, albeit swiftly, dismantled your amour - your honour, your eyes never leaving Thranduil’s.

Your eyes fluttered close…then you kneeled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the very late update. I hope it was worth the wait:L

Just as your knees were only inches from the ground, you felt a pair of strong hands grasp your arms and pull you up. “That’s enough.” You looked up to find the Elvenking’s notorious glacial expression fade to that of gentleness; his brows furrowed in awe and the corner of his lips curled up ever so slightly. 

“Your...majesty?” Your mouth fell agape as your eyes blinked away the confusion swimming in the pool of tears which gathered in the corner of your eyes. 

“Your betrayal will not go unpunished.” He stated resolutely, wintry hues closely watching Tauriel nod in agreement, “We pride ourselves in our free-spirit, our spontaneity and our impulsiveness. How can I condemn you for acting so? I will offer you my forgiveness, but should this act be committed again...I will show no mercy.” There was a glint in the Elvenking’s eyes that forced any room for argument into oblivion - and every single elf and mortal alike present could see it. “Do not make me regret my leniency.” 

Then there was silence until Thranduil retreated into his tent and sighs of relief could be heard in the camp as Tauriel ran up to you while Legolas went to pick up your discarded armour. 

***** ***** _time skip_ ***** *****

“The women and children of Laketown have been evacuated, my lord. But...” Galion followed behind Thranduil through the ruins of Dale, carefully stepping over the corpses spoiling on the ground, as he delivered his report, “But more seems to be coming from the North. I fear we will be out numbered.” 

There was death everywhere Thranduil looked; elves, mortal, orcs, most so unrecognizable he could only distinguish his kin by their golden armours. The sound of battle filled the otherwise silent city of men -- twang of bows, clashing of swords, screams of comrades and opponents alike. He honestly couldn’t tell anymore. “Signal a retreat. Gather everyone at the town square and protect our wounded kin.” Despite the chaos surrounding them, Thranduil managed to command with a steady voice with only the slightest tremble in his tone. If Galion noticed, he did not say. For that Thranduil was grateful. 

The Elvenking later arrived at the square with his own guards assisting injured soldiers to find his army neatly assembled with Galion standing in attention on the frontline, “Those strong enough to fight; defend those who are not. I will not lose any more of our kin!” His voice raised loud enough for all to hear as he unsheathe his sword, then others followed suit in unison. 

“Father!” Thranduil directed his head to the voice and furrowed his brows at the look of concern on Legolas’ face, “There has been no sign of [Y/N] after the signal, my lord.” Tauriel, who had mirrored his son’s expression, spoke urgently. 

For reasons unknown to Thranduil there was a familiar sensation in his chest at the news of your absence, one which he had not felt since centuries ago when he was told his beloved queen has fallen in battle to protect the son she loved. “You will both lead our troops out of Dale and out of battle. I will find her myself.” and with that he left hastily in pursuit of you.  

***** ***** _time skip_ ***** *****

Even after a very thorough search of his missing commander, Thranduil found no sign indicating you were at all alive and this hunt of his was not of a dead comrade. First he fretted, then he gradually surrendered to the the same mournful state he had fell into upon his wife's death. How many more will he have to grieve in his immortal life? 

Just as all hope began to leave him, a chilling scream caught his attention and had him dashing to its source. 

"[Y/N]!" His voice caused the orc hovering over your wounded form to avert his attention from you and over to him, but before the vile creature could make his move on Thranduil, the latter had thrown his sword aiming for its heart before rushing to your side. "You foolish girl! Why did you not heed the signal?!" The ever so composed Elvenking found himself rattled by a lowly silvan-elf, his heart pounding violently against his chest for fear of almost losing you. 

"It--It's a trap..." You mumbled in between harsh coughing as Thranduil took you in his arms and laid your head against his chest, "It was a trap..." _coughs_ , "--all along. More are coming...from Gundabad..." 

"Shhh...now..." Thranduil whispered softly, pulling you closer, "You have done well." He didn't know what came over him, but his lips lightly caressed her forehead as he murmured words of affection, "[Muin nín](.), you have done well in protecting our kin." 

Legolas had left Tauriel in command of the Elven army in order to aid his father in his search, but what he found instead was a man he did not recognize. Thranduil was by no means a cruel father, but he was not warm either. He always kept his distance ever since the queen's demise -- which Legolas eventually understood and learned to respect -- but he couldn't help the growing fondness in his heart at the sight of the king's cold exterior crack even if just a little. "Father." 

Thranduil looked up, but, while startled by his son's sudden appearance, made no movement to release you from his protective embrace. 

"We should leave while the path is clear of Orcs." Legolas suggested, in which Thranduil nodded in agreement. "Shall I carry her?" There was a hint of mirth in his tone, and as he hoped it did not go unnoticed by his father. 

"No." was the older male's simple response as he scooped you up in his arms. 

It was time to return home -- where a _personal_ punishment awaits you for your defiance.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the END. Thank you to those who left kudos ^^ coffee cake for you guys! I might write a sequel when I feel up for it, but for now bye bye to 'warrior!you' lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you like it ^^ and feel free to let me know what you think in a comment below.


End file.
